Borderline
by Azura Eve
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak umat manusia menyatakan kemenangan terhadap bangsa Raksasa, Eren tersenyum sambil meletakkan seikat lili putih dan secawan susu berdampingan. Levi masih tetap dengan kosakata berwarna, tapi tidak meninggalkannya terpuruk. "Sampai kapan kau akan menangisi teman sampahmu? Dia sudah mati. Tidak mungkin bangun lagi." – Levi. (RIREN/Vignette/AR/Completed)


disclaimer: attack on titan © hajime isayama  
pairing: riren (levi/eren)  
length/rating: vignette/pg-13  
genre(s): drama, tragedy, implied romance  
tag(s): AR; modified-canon; language(!); contain mild-gore

* * *

 **Borderline**

* * *

Eren Yeager tidak perlu berlama-lama memandang untuk tahu bahwa tubuh hangus yang dia lihat adalah milik si pirang Armin Arlert.

Tiga jam setelah huru-hara ditangani (termasuk membereskan shifter Reiner yang terus-menerus diintimidasi Hanji Zoe), Eren masih enggan beranjak meninggalkan temannya. Dia tetap di sana walau senja telah meradang di kaki horison. Hanya terpaku, dengan sorot mata takjub yang tak lepas dari Armin yang tak kunjung bangun meski sudah dipanggil berulang-ulang.

Jasad Armin dibaringkan di dekat istal, cuma diselimuti jubah kebanggaan bernoda darah. Tidak cukup terhormat, namun keadaan belum memungkinkan para prajurit melakukan evakuasi terhadap rekan koloninya. Manik-manik sewarna azurit bersembunyi rapat dalam kelopak, dan Eren tahu sebuah fakta: Armin sudah mati. Kemudian, dia menggeleng keras. Bukannya Eren menolak percaya atau bagaimana, katakan saja dia masih ingin bermimpi lebih lama.

Dia ingin bermimpi, panjang; tanpa risau dibangunkan. Sebab ucapan Armin lekat di otaknya bagai mariyuana. Mereka sudah punya janji untuk melihat dunia luar bersama—dan pada kenyataannya Armin melanggar janji itu di tengah jalan.

Sampai subuh hari berikutnya, Eren menolak pergi dari sisi Armin hingga ketiduran di sampingnya. Likuid asam mengering di sudut mulut Eren dan silau matahari pagi sedikit menguak visinya. Badannya ditendang dan meski belum sadar dari fase paralisis, Eren tahu dia harus marah.

"Bukan waktunya tidur ketika prajurit lain repot membenahi tetek bengek yang kautimbulkan kemarin."

Terkesiap, Eren nyaris memaki, tapi tindakannya diurungkan saat dia sadar siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. "K-Kopral Levi ..."

Levi, satu tangannya menggenggam tali kekang kuda sementara yang lainnya membuka pintu kandang. Usai memasukkan kuda dan merapikan beberapa tumpuk jerami, dia menghampiri Eren yang masih berusaha menerjemahkan situasi. Dia berdecih, "Bocah bau, mana tata kramamu pada atasan?"

Eren segera bangkit dan menaruh kepalan di atas dada kiri.

"Salutmu masih terlalu lemah untuk prajurit Pasukan Pengintai. Aku heran kenapa kau disebut Harapan Umat Manusia." komentar Levi.

"Aku ... tidak tahu."

Levi memainkan bolamata, dan tatapannya sampai pada surai kusut yang tak mampu dijangkau permukaan jubah. Tatapan itu kemudian pindah ke Eren. Dari jari kaki ke ujung rambutnya, dan berhenti di kantung mata yang bengkak dan menghitam.

"Sampai kapan kau bakal menangisi teman sampahmu? Dia sudah mati. Tidak mungkin bangun lagi. Jangan membuat perkara baru yang lebih mengerikan dari tubuh Raksasa-mu."

Siapapun pasti tersulut jika diumpan dengan ucapan kasar begitu; tapi Eren bergeming. Dia mengerti, bahwa Levi juga turut berduka dengan caranya sendiri. Levi hanya mengungkapkan pikirannya lewat kosakata dunia bawah yang terlalu berwarna.

"Eren. Bocah pirang itu pasti tidak suka kalau kau berlarut-larut."

Setengah menit kemudian, Eren meraung seakan-akan dia kembali menjadi bayi.

Levi membawa kepalanya ke bahu tegap, menepuk punggungnya, berucap semua bukan hal yang besar. Airmata dan ingus Eren bercampur dan dia yang mudah jijik entah mengapa jadi lebih toleran. Kuda-kuda di istal meringkik, bersamaan dengan tangisan berisik Eren. "Dasar bocah. Kau masih punya yang lain untuk berbagi, jadi jangan menyimpannya sendiri."

* * *

Dinding Sina mengalami keretakan seperdelapan bagian. Moblit ditugaskan langsung oleh Hanji untuk mengatur Rencana Restorasi Dadakan. Di lain sisi, dia menjadi otak untuk Misi di Luar Dinding ke-79 dan mengadakan rapat di ruang bawah tanah bersama militan veteran.

Mikasa ditempatkan bersama Jean dan Connie untuk mengeksekusi Raksasa yang berhasil menerobos agar tidak pergi jauh ke pusat pemerintahan. Dulu, prajurit wanita itu pasti protes karena dipisahkan dari Eren; tapi sekarang lain cerita. Kematian Armin tiga bulan lalu membawa dampak yang cukup besar, hingga dia jadi lebih penurut dan bekerja tanpa mencampurkan emosi pribadi.

Eren terbang, mengambil momentum di lapis-lapis awan, terpejam sambil menggigit tangan, lalu berubah jadi pejuang. Ingatan tentang dirinya ketika berusia lebih muda; pemberontak cilik yang punya riwayat membunuh penculik Mikasa, bermain di kepalanya seperti pita kaset rusak. Semangat berkobar-kobar di belakang punggungnya, berdansa bersama lolongan "Serang!" dari orang-orang yang menghunuskan pedang.

* * *

Levi kewalahan, tapi tidak memaki bawahannya karena dia tahu takdir bukan tandingan siapapun untuk dikalahkan.

Di sisi barat, puluhan mayat baik atasan maupun bawahannya saling tumpang tindih tak kenal pangkat. Bolamata mereka tercecer di atas tanah dan kaki mereka tersangkut di jendela bangunan. Beberapa yang sekarat, mengiba untuk sedikit belas kasihan tapi hidup mereka sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Senjatanya sudah kurang tajam karena dipakai menebas berkali-kali. Levi tidak mundur untuk mengisi ulang pasokan gas atau mengganti alatnya dengan milik pejuang yang gugur. Teguh hatinya kadang benar tapi kadang juga bisa mengantarnya berjumpa sial, jadi, dia hanya harus mengandalkan faktor keberuntungan.

"Heaaaah!"

Tengkuk Raksasa ditebas dan pemiliknya roboh menimpa atap rumah warga yang telah dikosongkan.

Nyaris. Predikat Prajurit Terkuat yang Levi sandang nyaris copot karena dia lengah dan mengalihkan atensi pada hal remeh seperti boneka usang di tangan besar yang ditangisi balita. Mikasa tiba di momen krusial, mengayunkan pedang secara simetris dan berguling ke genting bolong setelah melempar Levi.

"Kau makin lembek saja."

Levi mendengus, tapi tidak membalas karena dia berhutang nyawa.

* * *

Malam hari turun dan langit berubah pekat. Penyerangan dijeda karena aktivitas Raksasa berkurang. Para prajurit terluka dibawa ke aula dan diobati lukanya; di lain pihak, yang baik-baik saja diperkenankan ronda istirahat per beberapa jam sekali.

Eren mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan, meringkuk di atas sofa kumal, sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan namun Hanji yang mengoceh nonstop di depan mukanya benar-benar tidak diacuhkan. Mikasa bertanya satu kali, dan saat tidak mendapat balasan, dia masuk ke dapur.

Levi mengambil tempat di sampingnya tiba-tiba sampai Eren melompat dari duduknya, membuat Hanji mendesah kesal dan enyah untuk memberi ruang privasi pada mereka.

"Berpikirlah yang banyak dan ubanmu akan tumbuh duluan sebelum kau keriput nanti."

Eren tertawa mendengar humor Levi.

"Aku tidak sedang berpikir."

Jentikan di dahi Eren. Levi memalingkan muka seakan-akan tidak tahu. "Eren, babi rabies pun mengerti kaupunya keluhan untuk disampaikan. Katakan padaku."

"... Aku kalah, Kopral."

"Memangnya siapa orang sinting yang bersaing dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu?" Levi memicingkan mata.

Eren menyengir, menunjuk Levi dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk itu." Alis Levi naik sebelah.

"Aku melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula jika aku bertanya aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah setuju."

"Nah, kau jadi pandai sekarang."

Eren menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang aku kalah darimu."

Ujung bibir Levi berkerut, "Tentu saja, Nak. Dari berbagai sisi, aku pasti melampauimu. Aku sudah mengalami lebih dari separuh pengalaman hidup, sementara kau masih punya jalan untuk dilalui," katanya. Spasi beberapa detik dan wajah Eren ditangkup tanpa antisipasi. "Aku sudah mengecap tragedi, berulang-ulang hingga rasanya kebas dan kau masih hijau untuk mengerti."

"Aku _juga_ kehilangan temanku!" Eren menyatakan keberatan.

Levi berdeham. "Sudah pernah dengar kisah tentang tikus got yang berjuang naik ke permukaan tanah?"

Eren menggeleng. Levi melepas tangannya dari wajah Eren lalu menepuk pahanya seperti mengisyaratkan untuk menumpangkan kepalanya di sana. "Apakah yang seperti itu boleh?"

"Berisik. Tugas prajurit adalah melaksanakan perintah. Yang dikatakan atasanmu berarti masuk hitungan!"

"U-um." Eren ciut seperti anak ayam. Kelopaknya dibuka pelan-pelan dan mata bertemu mata. Levi menghunjam iris jade dan tak membiarkannya pergi ke manapun. "Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan berikan komentar sebelum aku bilang boleh."

Dengungan afirmatif.

"Cerita ini akan dimulai saat tikus got sedang mendekam di sarang. Rekan tikusnya sedang bagi-bagi hasil rampokan dan tikus got membersihkan pisau favoritnya. Rekan tikus itu tahu kalau staf mereka mulai cacat, jadi dia memberikan bonus pada bagian si tikus cacat.

"Suatu hari tikus got dan temannya kedatangan anak curut. Curut itu betina dan dia kepala batu. Saking kepala batunya, dia bisa bergabung dan tinggal di sarang tikus got, ikut berkomplot melakukan perampokan.

"Semua perampokan itu berjalan seperti semestinya sampai pada suatu hari, kelompok kucing kampung masuk dan mengobrak-abrik sarang. Di bawah kuku mereka yang runcing, tikus got diberi pilihan untuk bergabung dan memulai hidup sebagai tikus percobaan, dengan bonus mereka akan memberi perawatan pada tikus cacat di awal cerita.

"Mereka melakukan pengujian pertama, dan tikus-tikus got yang tak punya riwayat apapun tentang para kucing dan anjing terpaksa keluar dari kandang. Tikus got ingin menghadapi anjing sendiri, tapi temannya dan si curut berisik minta ikut. Begitulah, semuanya dimulai.

"Kautahu, Nak, saat tikus got kembali, temannya dan si curut sudah mati. Usus perut mereka berhamburan dan kepala mereka dikunyah anjing. Tikus got menyerang bagian apapun yang dia bisa gigit sampai anjing mati."

Tangan Eren menjadi dingin. Peluh meluncur di pelipisnya. Levi menepuk pipinya. "Oi, bocah, kau trauma mendengar cerita picis begitu?"

"Kopral ..."

"Apa."

"... Jangan bilang tikus got itu dirimu?" Eren berbisik.

Levi mengacak rambut kastenyet Eren. "Tidak penting siapa orangnya, tapi bukankah kau bisa belajar beberapa hal dari dia?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar paham," erangnya.

"Kepalamu itu terlalu banyak tahinya, jadi eror kalau dipakai berpikir."

Eren bangun, melipat lutut dan mengubur wajah di dalamnya.

Levi bicara lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dari rahim pelacur mana aku lahir. Yang jelas, sekarang aku di sini, hidup dan bisa bicara."

Mengambil napas, Eren meneguk ludahnya sebelum bertanya, "Apa ..., yang membuatmu masih bisa tegar sampai sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tanpa penyesalan. Itu saja."

* * *

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat status Eren-Mikasa-Armin masih sebatas penduduk evakuasi, Eren punya mimpi yang rasanya nyata.

Dia disuntikkan obat misterius oleh Grisha meski telah berontak dan menuding bahwa ayahnya menjadi gila karena kematian istrinya.

Setahun setelah mimpi itu, datang mimpi buruk yang tidak lebih baik. Dikarenakan keterbatasan suplai makanan, populasi mesti ditekan sebisa mungkin. Beberapa orang dikirim untuk menjajaki tanah di luar dinding, rata-rata dari mereka adalah para orangtua dan mereka yang sudah tidak punya siapapun untuk dipedulikan.

Kakek Armin pamit meninggalkan topi jerami dan raungan cengeng sang cucu yang berharap dia kembali.

Dia tidak kembali. Armin sudah cukup memahami kejamnya hidup dan mulai berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sebatang kara sehingga dia menetapkan untuk bergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai. Mikasa turut di sana karena dia akan ikut ke manapun Eren melaju.

Eren teringat propagandanya; ada tangan-tangan mungil yang mengetuk kaca jendela dan rayuan anak-anak yang terdengar menggiurkan tentang kristal asin—yang menurut isu, keberadaannya setara harta karun karena jumlahnya yang terbatas.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, _dan_ Armin mati.

* * *

"Aku ingin tahu." Eren berucap pada suatu hari. "Sebenarnya, apa yang sesungguhnya kalian pikirkan saat bicara tentang dunia luar padaku ..."

Tahun-tahun berlalu lambat, menyisakan kenangan tersendiri. Eren belajar tentang memori manusia yang mengerikan; sebab seingin apapun dia melupakan, dia malah terus teringat. Tentang punggung tegap yang telah memikul banyak kesedihan, dan juga jiwa tak gentar yang dimiliki sahabatnya di hari terakhir.

Eren memetik bunga bakung asal di samping kakinya. Warnanya ungu, cantik. Seperti pelangi yang menyepuh langit setelah hujan turun.

Tiga tahun berlalu semenjak umat manusia menyatakan kemenangan terhadap bangsa Raksasa, Eren berdiri tegak di depan pusara. Dia tersenyum, meletakkan seikat lili putih dan secawan susu berdampingan.

Bakung yang dia petik, disematkan di tanah basah dekat patok berukiran nama Armin Arlert.

"Armin. Aku sudah memenuhi janji kita untuk melihat laut. Benar seperti katamu, warnanya biru dan rasa airnya mirip garam." Eren melebarkan senyumnya, "Mereka yang bilang kau membual harus menjilat ludahnya, bukan?"

Dunia yang Armin janjikan sungguh-sungguh ada. Laut dengan gemuruh ombak di tepiannya hingga api yang meletup-letup di perut gunung. Burung-burung yang terbang menukik dan pasir yang hangat.

Eren sudah mengalami banyak hal. Dia menjelajah dengan rakus, bertemu orang baru, dan memasak makanan dari beragam tumbuhan. Mikasa tetap mengintil dan keberadaannya seperti ibu jari bengkak tapi Eren tak lagi mempermasalahkan karena mereka adalah keluarga.

Connie menikahi Sasha empat bulan lalu, dan sekarang Sasha mengandung anak mereka. Itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Eren karena pada dasarnya, dia _sudah_ mengalami banyak hal. Aneh jika dia terkejut untuk sebuah kenyataan.

Di tempat baru, Eren merasakan empat musim berbeda. Dia menggenggam bubuk es di tangannya, sementara di lain waktu menyambut bunga yang mekar di taman belakang, lalu berendam di danau sambil menangkap ikan saat terik, dan menyapu daun-daun berserakan.

Banyak orang mati untuk membayar semua keindahan itu.

Tapi, semuanya berubah. Kedamaian yang dulu hanya jadi angan-angan muluk dan diceritakan bagai legenda dari orangtua pada anaknya telah berhasil diraih. Benar-benar ada hari di mana manusia hidup tanpa diselubungi ketakutan akan teror dinding runtuh atau sanak keluarga yang terselip di gigi gigantis.

Eren berjongkok. Semilir angin menyikat rambutnya. Sayap kebebasan yang dijahit di belakang punggungnya bukan rekayasa untuk dijadikan nyata.

"Kopral ..., tinggal satu hari dan aku akan berhasil hidup tanpa penyesalan."

Dia meninggalkan mawar merah darah di atas makam Levi Ackerman, dan pulang dengan kebanggaan bersarang di dada.

Besok adalah hari eksekusi Eren sebagai Raksasa terakhir.

* * *

 **ende.**

* * *

butuh waktu moveon dari armin yang kepanggang macem bebek betutu. selama itu aku ngehindarin post/art berbau snk, dan malah nyusruk ke **ajin** ((tambah ga moveon)). aku udah baca snk sampe ch.82, but sori canon-nya sedikit dibuat nyangsang(?).

ps: erwin koit, armin nyusul; sasha deathflag, connie semakin botak (oy).  
pss: levi deathflag, tapi bakal sulit 'matiin' dia. karakter powerful itu memang such a shame.  
psss: ... kalo isayama-sensei pingin bikin tragedi makin jelas, ramalan ending soal eren titan terakhir harus dieksekusi mungkin bukan cuma headcanon fan. but wings of freedom is meaningless w/o riren.


End file.
